darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1160
Gerard puts Edith under his power. Synopsis Teaser : Night over Collinwood in 1840. And although the family does not realize it, the great house is in a state of siege. For Gerard, under the spell of the warlock Judah Zachery, is succeeding in his plan to destroy Quentin Collins. Quentin is in jail, arrested for the murder of his wife's brother. Daniel has disinherited Quentin, and according to Gerard, has changed his will in favor of his other son, Gabriel. But then second thoughts make Daniel start to change the will again, and that news brings a desperate Gabriel to his father's sick room. Daniel finishes writing his new will, but Gabriel interrupts him as he reads it to himself. Gabriel demands the will, and the two argue about their relationship over the years. Daniel taunts him, but Gabriel gets out of his wheelchair. As he approaches Daniel, Gabriel says he's been plotting to get back at him and Quentin for a long time, and confesses that he killed Randall and Quentin is going to pay for it. He attacks Daniel and grabs the will. Act I Gabriel begs Daniel not to tell anyone he can walk, but Daniel has an attack and Samantha soon shows up. He orders her to go get Julia, while he will stay with Daniel. After Samantha leaves, Gabriel shuts the door and reads the new will, which leaves the entire Collins fortune to Quentin. At Rose Cottage, Gerard asks to speak with Desmond. Gerard offers Desmond to help him any way he can when Quentin's trial begins, but Desmond reminds him they still have many differences and, like Daphne, questions Gerard's loyalties. Desmond declines his offer for help and leaves. Back at Collinwood, Daniel is resting in bed while Samantha tries to get Gabriel to leave the room. Daniel revives and says Gabriel has lived a life of lies. Act II Daniel attempts to tell Samantha that Gabriel can walk, but he again faints. Samantha leaves to get Julia, but upon examination, Gabriel says there is no need: Daniel is dead. Gabriel kicks Samantha out. Once alone, Gabriel apologizes to his dead father for the differences they had. He then takes his will and and throws it into the fireplace, destroying it. Edith shows up and the two are excited over Daniel's death, both believing that now the new will has been destroyed, Gabriel will become the master of Collinwood. He tries to order Edith to go to Rose Cottage to inform everyone that Daniel is dead. Edith refuses at first, but he is assertive and she leaves. Edith arrives at Rose Cottage and tells Desmond and Gerard that Daniel is dead. Gerard wonders if anyone was with Daniel to provoke his attack, but Desmond thinks it doesn't matter and he storms out of the room in frustration. Edith tells Gerard that Gabriel was with Daniel when he died, and he is certain that he will gain control of the Collins fortune. She tells Gerard that she will want nothing to do with Gabriel, and wonders when Gerard will "get her out of the life" she is in. Gerard approaches her and puts her in a trance. Act III Gerard asks Edith if she will "follow him" as he follows "his own master." Edith is reluctant at first. Gerard asks her to touch his hand, which is hot as fire, and then a second time, when it is cold as ice. Edith wonders how he did it, and Gerard says he has a great deal of powers and influence over people, and he can change her life. She begs him to teach her everything he knows, and Gerard performs a ceremony over her. After it is completed, they kiss passionately. Desmond arrives at Collinwood, where Samantha and Gabriel are sitting in the drawing room. He says he was just at the jail to see Quentin, who is incredibly upset over Daniel's death. Desmond and Samantha begin arguing over Quentin's innocence, but Gabriel orders them to stop. Samantha tells Gabriel she is tired of taking orders from him, but Gabriel says with Quentin and Daniel gone, he now has the power to set the rules at Collinwood. Samantha thinks that Tad will be the new master of Collinwood, and Gabriel suggests they read Daniel's will immediately. Desmond scoffs at the idea and declares that, as Daniel's lawyer, the will not be read until after Daniel's funeral. Gabriel and Samantha convince him otherwise, and Desmond leaves to get the will, which is at Rose Cottage. A cocky Gabriel tells Samantha that she will have a room at Collinwood and a "small allowance" when he becomes master of Collinwood. Act IV Edith returns to Collinwood, but Desmond isn't with her. Gabriel orders Edith to go to her room, and Gerard arrives to offer his condolences. Gabriel informs him that Daniel's will is going to be read momentarily, and when Gabriel becomes master of Collinwood, he is going to kick him off the estate forever. Samantha returns and is immediately upset that Gerard is there, but he reveals that he was a witness to the will, and he is going to stay whether she likes it or not. Desmond still feels that it is wrong to read the will before Daniel's funeral, but nevertheless he prepares to do so. He reads the will, and is shocked at who the new master is. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: We are not a customary family. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1157. * Closing credits scene: Gerard's room at Rose Cottage. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daniel: (reads his will) (reprised from previous episode); Gerard: Murder is only the first step. * TIMELINE: Daniel's funeral will be held in three days (occurs in 1163). * Final appearance of the character Daniel Collins as a living being. Daniel will appear in spirit form in 1169 and 1191. Bloopers and continuity errors * The reprise of Gabriel's speech differs from the close of yesterday's episode to today's teaser. * As Daniel reads the will he's just finished, he states that he is 'of sound mind and body'. Gabriel later reads aloud from the will, and he leaves out 'and body'. * Both James Storm and Terry Crawford stumble over their lines during Edith's initiation ceremony. At one point, Edith fails to repeat the same words as Gerard does, saying "deepest pits of hell" instead of "darkest pits of hell." * As Gerard brings Gabriel into the drawing room, the shadow of a camera crosses the foyer floor. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1160 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1160 - Look Who's Walking The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1160 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes